RikkiTikkiTavi: DBZ Style
by SSJ-Melody
Summary: This is a parody of of the classic Rikki-Tikki-Tavi story with DBZ. This is an AU fic so some of the characters will probably be OOC.
1. Cast List

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or Rikki-Tikki-Tavi. Both belong to their respective owners.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Rikki-Tikki-Tavi: DBZ Style  
  
  
Cast List:  
  
Rikki-Tikki: Goku  
  
Darzee: Dende*  
  
Darzee's Wife: Piccolo*  
  
Nag: Frieza*  
  
Nagaina: Kooler*  
  
Teddy: Trunks  
  
Teddy's Mother: Bulma  
  
Teddy's Father: Vegeta  
  
Chuchundra: Yamcha  
  
Narrator: King Kai  
  
A.N. No. This isn't a Piccolo/Dende or a Frieza/Kooler. They are all brothers. Anyway, on to the story 


	2. Prologue

Prologue  
  
King Kai:This is the story of the great war that Goku fought single-handed throughout the Milky Way galaxy on the planet Earth. Dende and Piccolo, two Nameks, helped him, and Yamcha, a human, who rarely ever participates in fights, but prefers to sit on the sidelines, gave him advice, but Goku did the real fighting.  
  
He was a Saiya-jin, rather like a human in his appearance, but quite like a warrior in his mind and habits. His eyes and his hair were black as coal; he could fight in any way, with arm or leg; he could transform into Super Saiya-jin whenever he pleased, and his war cry as he flew across the land was: "Kamehameha!"  
  
One day, while traveling across the galaxy, his space pod malfunctioned and crash landed on the planet called Earth. Upon impact, he was knocked unconscious. When he started coming to, he heard the voice of a small boy... 


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
Trunks:Is he dead? Will we have to give him a funeral?  
  
Bulma:No, dear. Let's just let him rest. Perhaps he'll wake up soon.  
  
~ They took him onto a hovership and flew off. When they arrived at Capsule Corp., Trunks  
takes him in and puts him on a couch. Vegeta came in and looked him over. ~  
  
Vegeta:He's alive.  
  
~ They all wait and an hour later, Goku comes to and jumps up. ~  
  
Bulma:Now, Trunks, don't scare him, and we'll see what he'll do.  
  
King Kai: It is the hardest thing in the world to scare a Saiya-jin, because they are natural fighters and are born to fight anything and anyone. The motto of all Saiya-jin families is, "Never back down from a challenge," and Goku was a true Saiya-jin.  
  
~ Goku looked around the room, decided that there was nothing good to eat, walked around room, stopped, checked to see if any bones were broken, then started sizing up Trunks. ~  
  
Vegeta:Don't worry, brat. That's just his way of seeing if you're a good fighter or not.  
  
~ Goku sized up the boy a bit longer and then started shadow boxing. ~  
  
Bulma:Good gracious. And he's supposed to be a killer! I guess he's so gentle because were kind to him.  
  
Vegeta:All young Saiyans are like that. If Trunks doesn't pull his tail or annoy him, he'll go anywhere and spar with anyone. Better give him some food.  
  
~ Bulma brought insome fried rice and Goku liked it immensely, and when he was finished, he walked outside and searched for any other warriors. When he found a few, he felt better. ~  
  
Goku:(to himself) There are more people here to fight than all my family could ever fight. I will definitely stay and fight.  
  
~ He spent the rest of the day roaming the Earth, getting to know the layout of the planet. ~  
  
~ That night, when Trunks went to bed, Goku decided to sleep on the sofa in his room; but he was a restless companion, because he had to get up and attend to every ki signature and find out what caused it. When Bulma and Vegeta came in, Goku was wide awake. ~  
  
Bulma:I don't like that. He might hurt Trunks.  
  
Vegeta:He'll do no such thing. Trunks is safer that that third-class warrior than if he had an army watching him.  
  
~ They walked back out. ~ 


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
~ Early the next morning, Goku came to breakfast with Trunks, and Bulma gave him more food. He spent most of the morning exploring the planet for any possible danger to Vegeta or his family. ~  
  
King Kai:Every well-brought up Saiya-jin always hopes to be a protector of the royal family some day and have a king or prince to guard. Goku's father (he helped protect the last king) had carefully told him what to do should he ever start defending a Saiya-jin prince.  
  
Goku later went to Kami's Lookout, a large, hovering palace. He took a quick scan of the Earth.  
  
Goku: This is an excellent training area. I need to be in top shape in case anyone tried to attack Vegeta.  
  
~ His mind grew restless at the thought, and he spent several minutes shadow boxing until he heard a very sorrofull voice behind him. ~  
  
King Kai:It was Dende and Piccolo, two Nameks who resided on the Lookout. They had just recently received a batch of Namek eggs from New Namek and had set up a barrier that only Nameks could pass through. They were standing outside the main building. Piccolo wore a sorrowful expression and Dende was crying.  
  
Goku: What's wrong?  
  
Dende: We are very miserable. One of our young brothers wandered away from the palace yesterday and Frieza killed him.  
  
Goku:H'm! That's very sad and I'm sorry for your loss - but I'm a stranger here. Who's Frieza?  
  
~ Dende and Piccolo only dashed through the barrier, for suddenly they all felt a ki signature jump and they heard a low chuckle - a horrid cold sound that made Goku jump back two clear feet. Then, descending inch by inch, landed Frieza, the evil Ice-jin. He looked at Goku with pure evil in his eyes. ~  
  
Frieza: Who is Frieza? I am Frieza. I am a member of the powerful Ice-jin race and ruler of the universe. Look, and be afraid!  
  
~ He raised his ki signature even higher. Goku was afraid for a minute, but it is impossible for a Saiya-jin to stay frightened for any length of time, and though Goku had never met a live Ice-jin before, his father had taught him about the race, and he knew that all a grown Saiya-jin's business in life was to fight and kill Ice-jins. Frieza know that too, and at the bottom of his cold heart, he was afraid. ~  
  
Goku:Well. Powerful or not, do you think it's right for you to kill innocent children?  
  
~ Frieza was thinking to himself, and he was watching the area behind Goku. He knew that Saiya-jins on the planet meant death for him and his brothers, but he wanted to get Goku off his guard. So he lowered his ki a bit. ~  
  
Frieza:Let's talk. You kill Ice-jins. Why should I not kill children?  
  
Piccolo: (frantically) Behing you! Look behind you!  
  
~ Goku knew better that to waste time staring. He jumped into the air as high as he could, and just underneath him whizzed a blast shot by Kooler, Frieza's wicked brother. He had crept up behind Goku as he was talking, to make an end of him; and Goku heard his savage growl as the blast missed. He came down just behind Kooler. ~  
  
King Kai: If he had been an older Saiya-jin, he would've known that was the time to blast him to his death with one powerful ki blast; but he was afraid of the terrible return-blast of the Ice-jin.  
  
~ Goku blasted, indeed, but didn't sustain it long enough, and he jumped clear of the blast as it returned, leaving Kooler burnt and angry. ~  
  
Frieza:Wicked, wicked Namek!  
  
~ He shot a powerful ki blast at the inside of the main building where the eggs were kept, but the shield deflected the blast. ~  
  
King Kai:Goku had felt himself transform into a Super Saiya-jin (when a Saiya-jin transforms, he is angry) and fell into a fighting stance and looked around but Frieza and Kooler had disappeared from the fight. When and Ice-jin misses his target, he never says anything or gives any sign of what he plans to do next. Goku didn't care to find them, for he wasn't sure that he could handle two Ice-jins at once. So he flew back to West Capital City to think. It was a serious matter for him.  
  
If you read the old books of universal history, you'll find that they say that when a Saiya-jin fights and happens to get injured, he runs off and eats some bean that heals him. That is not entirely true. The victory is only a matter of quickness of eye and strength of blow - Ice-jin's ki blast against Saiya-jin's block - and as no eye can follow the motion of an Ice-jin's ki blast when it starts, that makes things more wonderful than any magic bean. Goku knew he was a young Saiya-jin, and it made him all the more pleased to think that he managed to escape a blast from behind. It gave him confidence.  
  
~ When Trunks came running out, Goku was ready for their daily spar when Cell landed. ~  
  
Cell:Be careful! I am death!  
  
King Kai:It was Cell, the bio engineered android that attacks suddenly; and his ki blasts are as dangerous as the Ice-jins. But he is unheard of so nobody thinks about him, and he does all the more harm to people.  
  
Goku transformed again and he fell into a fighting stance. If Goku had only known, he was doing a much more dangerous thing than fighting Frieza for Cell is so powerful and can attack so fast that unless Goku somehow incapacitated him with one blast, he would get the return blast in his head or chest. But Goku didn't know and he looked for an opening.  
  
~ Cell lashed out with his tail. Goku jumped sideways and tried to fly in, but the tail lashed within a fraction of his heaad, and he had to jump over Cell, the tail following. ~  
  
Trunks:Hey Mom! Dad! That Saiya-jin is killing an android!  
  
~ Goku heard a scream from Bulma and Vegeta ran out already at SSJ level, but by the tail he came up, Cell had lashed out once to far, and Goku tore off the tail and blasted his entire upper half, effectively killing him. Goku was going to blast him, after the custom of his family, but he remembered that too much ki usage makes a slower and weaker Saiya-jin, and if he wanted to keep all his strength and skill ready, he must not use too much ki. He went off for some food, while Vegeta kept blasting the dead Cell. ~  
  
Goku:(to himself) What's the use of that? I already killed him.  
  
~ Bulma then rushed out and hugged him crying that he'd saved Trunks, while Vegeta commended him on his fighting skill, and Trunks stared with wide eyes. ~  
  
King Kai:Goku was rather amused at all the fuss, which, of course, he didn't understand. Bulma might have hugged Trunks for beating his opponents.  
  
That night, at dinner, he paced around the living room. He could've stuffed himself three times over; but he remembered Frieza and Kooler, and even though it was nice to be hugged by Bulma and to spar with Trunks or Vegeta, he would transform from time to time and he would go off into his long war cry of: "Kamehameha!"  
  
  
And that's it for Chapter 2. Sorry the fight scene wasn't as good as it should've been.  
  
Preview: Goku and Frieza finally face off. (Warning: Again, the fight probably won't be as good as it should. 


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
King Kai:Trunks led Goku off to bed, and insisted that he sleep in his room. Goku was roo well bred to kill, but as soon as Trunks was asleep he went off for his nightly run around the city and in the dark around Capsule Corp. he ran into Yamcha, a human.  
  
Yamcha is an often, cowardly human. He makes up excuses trying to find a way to get out of a fight.  
  
Yamcha:(frightened) Don't kill me, great Goku, don't kill me!  
  
Goku:(scornfully) Do you think an Ice-jin killer kills humans?  
  
Yamcha:(sorrowfully) Those who kill Ice-jins get killed by Ice-jins. How am I to be sure that Frieza won't mistake me for you on some dark night?  
  
Goku:(nonchantly) There's no danger. Frieza can't sense your ki and I know you don't ever power up.  
  
Yamcha:My friend...Krillin...told me -   
  
~ He stopped. ~  
  
Goku:Told you what?  
  
Yamcha:Shh! Frieza is everywhere, Goku. You should've talked to Krillin.  
  
Goku:Well, I didn't. So you must tell me.  
  
~ He powered up a ki blast. ~  
  
Goku:Now, Yamcha. Or I'll blast you.  
  
Yamcha:(very frightened) I'm sorry Goku, but I can't. I can't tell you anything! Can't you fell him, Goku?  
  
~ Goku searched for a high ki reading. The city was as still as still could be, but he though he could feel the faintest ki signature - a signature as faint as that of a human - the low ki signature of an Ice-jin not wanting to be found. ~  
  
Goku:(to himself) That's Frieza or Kooler. And he's at Capsule Corp.  
(out loud) You're right, Yamcha; I should've talked to Krillin.  
  
~ He ran back to Capsule Corp. Near the gravity room, Frieza and Kooler were whispering in the moonlight. ~  
  
Kooler:When the house is emptied of people, he will have to go away; and then the planet will be ours once again. Go in quietly, and remember that the prince is the first to kill. Then come out and tell me and we'll both search for Goku.  
  
Frieza:But are you sure there is anything to be gained by killing the prince and his family?  
  
Kooler:Everything. When the prince wasn't living here, did we have any other Saiya-jins on the planet? When he and his heir are gone, we will be the rulers of this planet; and remember that as soon as the eggs outside the city hatch, our young siblings will need people to terrorize.  
  
Frieza:I hadn't thought of that. I'll go, but there's no need to sreach for Goku afterwards. I will kill the prince, his mate, and the child if I can. Then the prince will be gone and Goku will leave.  
  
~ Goku tingled all over with rage and hatred at this. Frieza went into the gravity room and looked around in the dark. Goku saw his eyes glitter. ~  
  
Frieza:This is good. Now when Cell was killed Vegeta was a Super Saiya-jin. He may use that skill, but he won't be at that level when he comes in to train in the morning. I'll wait here until he comes. Kooler - do you hear me? - I'll wait here until daytime.  
  
~ There was no answer, so Goku knew Kooler had left. Frieza found a small area of the room to hide and Goku stayed still as death. After an hour, he began to move, muscle by muscle to the area where Frieza was. Frieza was asleep, and Goku looked him over for a suitable spot to attack. ~  
  
Goku:If I don't somehow get the upper hand, he can still fight; and if he fights - O Goku!  
  
~ He moved closer and continued to look Frieza over. ~  
  
Goku:I guess I'll have to stun him. And once I do, I can't let up.  
  
~ He then powered up to SSJ and jumped. He shot a ki blast waking Frieza. The blast temporarily stunned him allowing Goku to give Frieza as powerful right hook. Frieza countered by lashing out with his tail. Goku had to jump to dodge it. The tail hit some training equipment, causing it to fall to the floor with a loud crash. Goku grabbed the tail, but it wasn't over yet. Frieza then started shooting at Goku wil his eye beams. Goku had to dodge the blasts and still keep a grip on Frieza's tail all at the same time. He was sure that if the beams didn't kill him, the tail would slip and could strangle him to death and, for his family's honor, he would die in the heat of battle. He managed to shoot a blast that blew Frieza's entire top half. By now, he was aching and felt like every muscle in his body had been ripped when a blast flew by and vaporized Frieza. Vegeta had been awakened by the noise and had fired his Gallic Gun right at Frieza. Goku was semi-conscious and was sure he was dead. Vegeta picked him up by the shirt. ~  
  
Vegeta:It's that other Saiya-jin, woman; he's...saved out lives now.  
  
~ Bulma came in with a very white face. Goku managed to drag himself to Trunks' bedroom and spent half the night shaking himself tenderly to find out if every muscle had been ripped as he thought. ~  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
And that's it for Chapter 3. Next up, the final ( and most likely the longest) chapter. By the way, the final chapter will only come if I see at least ten reviews.  
  
Preview: Goku takes on Kooler. 


End file.
